


[podfic] Fundamentals of Chemistry

by cantarina, fishpatrol



Category: Community
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaborative podfic of "Fundamentals of Chemistry" by fearlessfan.</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>"What's up with Annie lately?" Troy asks. It's been on his mind for a few days now, this something-different-about-Annie, and it seems worth the risk of asking the group as a whole.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fundamentals of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fundamentals of Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34511) by [fearlessfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessfan/pseuds/fearlessfan). 



**Title:** [Fundamentals of Chemistry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/34511) by fearlessfan  
 **Readers:** cantarina  & fishpatrol  
 **Cover artist:** cantarina  
 **Pairing:** Annie/Troy  
 **Author's Summary:** _"What's up with Annie lately?" Troy asks. It's been on his mind for a few days now, this something-different-about-Annie, and it seems worth the risk of asking the group as a whole._  
 **Length:** 35:36, 20.5MB  
 **Notes:** Recorded in December 2011.

**Link:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fw4gj1tdptg1jk2)


End file.
